


七年-求婚

by LynnAA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnAA/pseuds/LynnAA
Summary: 求婚回忆





	七年-求婚

**Author's Note:**

> *以前写的搬过来
> 
> *养孩子的话题后面再写
> 
> *作者是坑王

少年时期就相识两人，在交往了7年之后选择结婚。  
继维克多和勇利之后公开交往到结婚的第二对夫夫，终于在好友和粉丝的祝福下高调地宣布结婚的喜讯。  
7年之痒的传言，也在新婚之日随着甜蜜的拥吻消失在莫斯科的上空。

......

奥塔别克睁开眼睛的时候，窗外还是只有微弱星光的静谧黑色。

他小心翼翼地伸手去够放在床头柜上的手机，尽量不打扰到怀里还在熟睡的金发妖精。怀里的人倒是没有察觉到他的意图，温热的气息一下接一下地喷洒在奥塔别克的锁骨处，让他改变主意收回伸到一半的手臂，轻轻地环上恋人的腰。

奥塔别克就这样静静地抱着尤里，借着透过窗帘缝的银光看着他的脸出神。

再过几个小时，他们将要迎来人生中最重要的事情之一，

是的没错，今天，是他们要结婚的日子。

没有什么事情比恋人终成眷属更幸福了。

......

距离确定恋人关系，已经过去了整整七年。

这七年里，从一开始忙碌的两地奔波到后来渐渐安定下来，奥塔别克选择退役，陪着尤里搬到了俄罗斯。

去年年底，在尤里又一次抱回了金牌之后，对着赛后采访的记者，宣布了自己退役的决定。站在他身边奥塔别克有一瞬间的惊讶，虽然从他的脸上并不能看出什么，但是尤里感觉到了。

尤里心里有点发毛，关于退役的事情他并没有事先和奥塔别克商量，甚至自己都是刚刚冒出来的想法。烦躁地敷衍过激动的记者，尤里拉上奥达别克转身就走，全程无视了从刚才就瞪着眼睛气得说不出来话的雅科夫。

奥塔别克沉默着被尤里拉着，直到他走到了地下停车场。

距离比赛结束已经过了一段时间，停车场也就剩几辆车还周围没有离开。尤里停在黄色灯下松开了一直抓着奥塔别克的手，背对着不愿转过去看他。最怕的就是现在这样一言不发的气氛，尤里觉得只有他单方面非常尴尬，他没指望奥塔别克会先开口说话。

“喂，我说”尤里还是没有沉住气，他转过身皱着眉头对上奥塔别克的眼睛。

“你就没有什么话要说吗？”

“......”

奥塔别克没动，他只是跟平常并无区别地看着尤里。

“喂！你说话啊！”

他越是没反应，尤里越是暴躁，天知道他现在多想扒开对面那个木头的嘴。

尤里一把拉过奥塔别克的衣领，却被对面的人抓住了手腕，往前一扑，被比他宽大不少的手臂接住。

尤里有点懵，奥塔别克的挡住了他的视线，只能看到对方的微微抖动喉结和下巴上的胡渣。

脸上的皮肤开始有点发烫，尤里伸手想要推开，可是奥塔别克抱得很紧，没有一点都要放开他的意思。

他们就这样相拥着，隔着冬日厚重的大衣，也能真真切切地感受到对方逐渐上升的体温。

不知道这样的动作持续了多久，直到奥塔别克感觉怀里的猫咪快要炸毛的时候，他整理了下尤里的豹纹围巾，低下头凑到尤里耳边。

“尤里，我们结婚吧”

感受到怀里的人身体一僵，奥塔别克接着便看到尤里的止不住地眼泪开始往下掉。

“傻子！奥塔别克你是不是傻子”

尤里抬起手，发泄式地敲着奥塔别克的胸口。幸福来得太突然，他没办法好好整理语言，所有的情绪化成眼泪弄花了脸上还没来得及卸的表演妆。

奥塔别克倒是没让尤里再有多余的动作，单手托起恋人的后脑就这样用尽全部的力气对准了位置吻了下去。

 

“唔..嗯哼...”

 

尤里感受着奥塔别克愈发滚烫的舌尖掠过齿间发出的窸窣声，最终与自己交融在一起，相互传递每一丝每一寸热量。毫不保留的感情通过最亲密的接触将其燃烧，堵焖在胸口的气息渐渐消退，唇之间呼出的热气变成白雾消散在周围的空气中。

 

一次又一次的缠绵仿佛不会终止，拉长的银色丝线最终顺着尤里嘴边滑落。微微染红双颊落在奥塔别克眼里只有从心而生欲望，却被克己男人的死死地压制在底端。

 

“...哈...哈...”

 

气息不足结果就是需要大口大口的喘息。

尤里双腿发软，全身无力地趴在奥塔别克怀里。他埋着头挡住自己的表情，默默地骂着该死的体力差，自己注定一生都要被眼前的人吃得死死的。  
奥塔别克索性直接拦腰抱起尤里，他现在只想赶快回到拥有他们气息的那个房间。

 

 

“尤里，我们结婚吧”

“傻子...”

“好”

 

......

 

 

“嘀嘀嘀...嘀嘀嘀”

手机的闹铃声打断了奥塔别克的回忆，窗户外面的天空渐渐露出白色，他才意识到他居然回忆了那么久。

为了关掉闹铃，这次不得不伸手去拿放在尤里那边的手机，这样难免会把尤里弄醒。

 

“嗯？奥塔？”

“没事，还早，你再睡一会


End file.
